Ojos carmín
by A. Hans
Summary: —Ellos dicen que son malos porque cazan en la noche porque andan en las sombras, porque beben sangre a través de mordidas, pero ¿Los has visto morder a una persona? es sólo un beso con dientes y entonces néctar carmín sale.—Citó Bella enfrente de su clase.


****_Hola chicas! Volví, pero republicando esta historia, más interesante, un poco más corregida jaja y más entretenida. Esta es la primera pincelada a este mundo que les ofrezco. _

_Espero lo disfruten. Desde gracias por leerme ;)_

_Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de Meyer es de mi aututoria yo solo juego con ellos como muñecos de felpa (:  
_

_Revisado por: Mi hermanita bella_

* * *

**OJOS CARMÍN**

**PRÓLOGO**

**T**_hen lamia breath death breath; the sophist's eye,_

_Like a sharp spear, went through her utterly…_

"_A Serpent!" echoed he; no sooner said,_

_Than with a frightful scream she vanished:_

_And Lycius' arms were empty of delight,_

_As were his limbs of life, from that same night._

**L**_amia –_**J**_ohn_**K**_eats_

**Canción recomendada: **Anberlin – True Faith

~'~

_**S**_us ojos carmín brillan a la distancia como rubíes puros y concentrados. Labios tan rojos como los pétalos de una rosa, suaves y dulces donde se posan mis ganas de beber sus besos. Piel marfileña; sedosa y fría. Su cuerpo entero es la perdición, la perfecta invitación a su mundo. A perderme en un orbe inimaginable. Con movimientos fluidos y tan gráciles como una gacela. Podía notar como el crepúsculo arreciaba detrás de él, más aun así él sigue siendo mi propia luz, mi punto de atención.

_Mi realidad_; como diría él.

Y me preguntaba como mantra: ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan apolíneo pudiera estar tan condenado y al mismo tiempo libre de todo mal?

Tener un maldito rostro inolvidable en donde cada curva es un secreto que va más allá de mis límites, una belleza extrema que con solo verle duele e hiere al mismísimo dios adonis. Y su destino…es inimaginable pero tan deseable para muchos; Por siempre joven, por siempre perfecto, condenado a una vida eterna de soledad y frío interno.

Mis ojos bajaron por un segundo para notar que mis manos seguían anudándose más y más sobre mi inexistente regazo, lentamente subí la mirada para encontrarme cara a cara con él ser que me abrió los ojos a la realidad. _Su realidad_. Él me a herido con sus desplantes, con su actitud…me a traicionado y más que eso fueron sus palabras las que calaron más hondo como una daga ardiendo al corazón, como un objeto dentado sobre las heridas abiertas.

Más aun así heme aquí, de pie ante él, pidiéndole lo impensable, lo que jamás pensé que escaparía de mis labios.

Deslicé mi cabello a un lado, dejando mi cuello al desnudo, sintiendo mi corazón latir como si no hubiera un mañana, sofocándome, robando mi aire, como si tuviera un trozo de tela amarrado a mi torso, impidiendo que respire correctamente.

Repentinamente su rostro cambió, sus ojos se tornaron negros como el ónix, sedientos, de placer inclusive por mi oferta. Sus ojeras malvas se pronunciaron aun más, enmarcando su exquisita palidez.

—Hazlo—Lo animé con voz áspera, traté de humedecer mi boca, que se secaba cada que intentaba tragar.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando me acerqué más y mi cuerpo chocó con el suyo, sintiendo como respiraba agitadamente y su pecho se balanceaba de arriba debajo de manera violenta. Sus manos a sus costado en unos fuertes puños.

Con lentitud su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura, creando una trampa ineludible, restando el poco espacio que hay entre nosotros, sintiendo su frío cuerpo traspasar la fibra de mi suéter, evitando de esta manera que escapase de su lado. Y después como lo había pensado la otra se moldeó a mi cuello para sostenerlo. Su fría piel me hizo estremecer ligeramente.

Cuando al fin me atreví a abrir mis ojos, sus orbes fuliginosos medios locos y salvajes me miraron con dolor, un suspiro se escapó de sus finos labios antes de avanzar más cerca de mi cuello, su respiración chocando contra mi tez, creando que la piel de mis brazos se erizara por debajo de mi suéter.

—Esto puede que te duela un poco—Dejé ir mi cabeza hacía atrás, dejando las expectativas de un lado y me dejé llevar por el momento, tragué grueso mientras sentía oleadas de frío que su cuerpo despedía.

Acercándose más y más…

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el prólogo y pronto las estaré visitando por acá con el primer capítulo ;D_

**Mrs. Mancillas**


End file.
